Eddsistential Crisis
by Erarey13
Summary: Kevin and Edd have gone through major changes; mentally, physically, Though, deep down, are they truly any different to one another? Is everything left to chance, or is only the end game carved in stone? Life can seem random, unfair even, though sometimes it works out exactly as it should. Only the journey changes. Rev!Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, hows it going? Well this is a Rev!Kevedd piece, and I intend to make this a long and arduous journey, filled with smut and violence and good old fashioned drama! I am currently about to go on vacation, so, most likely, there will be few if any updates to this story during that time, but be sure I will be consistent with this work! Alright, well without any further adieu, here's my story. I do not own any of the settings or characters of Ed Edd N Eddy.**_

* * *

The shark that swam before the group of junior high students was a physical representation of focused brutality, precision, and millennia-honed senses. Some put their hands to the tank's cool surface, others stood a good distance away and spoke in whispers as if the predator before them might overhear. Ed, Edd, and Eddy all stood before the tank with looks of awe, eyes focused on the slowly cruising form before them drift in and out of the wavering shadows.

"_Carcharodon carcharias, _apex predator of the ocean." Edd stepped forward timidly, his hands held close to his chest. The shadow of the shark drifted over him, casting him into an isolated spot of darkness, the other two boys backing away as if to avoid attack.

"OR, the Great White, geeze sockhead not everything has ta be a lecture." Eddy waited for the shadow to pass before coming forward; hands in his pockets, watching the creature make its way towards the rear of the observation tank.

Ed came forward and nearly crushed the other two boys against the tank, Edd letting out a surprised yelp as his face went flush with the chilling surface of the tank. "My uncle calls it the White Death guys, he lost a hand to one."

Double-Dee was lost in thought as he continued to observe the predator, his eyes darting along it's massive frame as it swam, taking note of every minute movement and shift in direction, the deep black pits that made up the animal's eyes. Eddy had managed to free himself and was berating Ed, moving on towards the next tank with the rest of the class, leaving an enraptured Edd to his observations.

'_The subtlety, the sheer brute force moving so gracefully, living, breathing precision, every inch finely tuned and adapted over innumerable eras and time periods.'_

Sharp, needle-like pain shot into his ribs as an unknown assailant dug their fingers into his sides.

"Watch out Double-Dork, its about feeding time!" Kevin let out his usual self-congratulatory chuckle, regardless of the fact that the two boys were the only ones from their class still in the exhibit.

Edd righted himself and turned to face his tormenter. "At every turn I am faced with your immaturity, Kevin, now, if you'll excuse me, I believe our class has continued on without us and I do not wish to miss out on our guide's insightful information." The ravenette tipped his nose upwards at Kevin and let out a small huff, hurriedly walking to catch up to the rest of the class.

Kevin's smug grin faded as the boy rounded the corner of a nearby tank, his figure distorted by the sunlit water. Removing his cap, the redhead ran a hand through his hair, looking back towards the Great White. The shark was a mere foot and a half away, seeming to be completely focused on him. Kevin felt his heart skip as he looked into the joyless wells of darkness gazing out at him, a feeling of instinctual fear overwhelming him. The boy shook his head and placed his cap on backwards, jutting his chin out at the predator. "Stupid fish, the heck are you looking at?" With a sharp rap on the glass, Kevin made his way to catch up with the other students, glancing once more over his shoulder as he neared a corner. The Great White was still watching him, his ghostly silhouette cast out even larger by the sunlight above.

The class had come to a stop before a large habitat exhibit displaying a wide array of coral life. Exotic fish darted and lazily drifted before the chattering students, many remarking on the vivid colors and strange physical structures adorning many of them. Kevin entered the exhibit in time to see the three Ed's talking, Ed and Eddy's attention turning to him when Double-Dee suddenly turned around to face the tank. Eddy placed his thumb to his nose and wriggled his fingers, sticking out his tongue, smirking before turning back to the tank. Ed stuck out his chin, a look of anger bearing down on Kevin, even from a distance.

Kevin shrugged off the glares and shouldered his way up towards Rolf, who's attention was completely focused on a large red octopus that was making its way along the artificial reef.

"You wanna marry the thing, Rolf? It's just a squid."

Rolf turned with a finger held up to his lips in a 'shush' gesture, leaning in closely to speak into the jock's ear. "In the Old Country, the octopus is a symbol of the 'fool who is no fool.' They have a surprising intelligence that many do not see, are fiercely independent, but are doomed by their own murky shield of confusion to be constantly lost in their lives."

Kevin looked the taller boy up and down and snorted, crossing his arms as he looked back towards the reef. "Like I said, just a squid."

The guide continued on with her lesson. "This Octopus in particular is quite a troublemaker; more than once we have had lights knocked completely out of commission, and for some time we believed it to be a wiring problem, until we discovered small stones and pools of sea-water in the fixtures themselves. It turns out this little guy had been purposefully breaking the fixtures by launching objects at specific lights, particularly ones over his territory."

Kevin laughed and leaned in closer to the tank, tapping his finger to the glass. "Good on ya, squid."

"Please do not disturb the aquatic life."

"Sorry…"

"Now, let's continue on, and we might just be able to catch feeding time for the school of tuna!"

The class continued along, talking amongst themselves, Kevin lingering behind to watch the Octopus make its way along the habitat. Suddenly, fingers dug into the spaces between his ribs, causing him to convulse slightly and let out a pained laugh, spinning around to grab his attacker by the wrists. Edd looked at him with an apologetic smile on his face, his cheeks reddening in guilt.

"Ah, well, yes, H-Hello, Kevin… I'm unfortunately at a loss for any particular pun or situational humor at this moment…"

Kevin considered the other boy for a moment before releasing him, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well, fair's fair, huh Double-Dweeb?"

The nervous boy made his way back towards the rest of the students, glancing over his shoulder back at Kevin as he came back into the fold. Kevin shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck, becoming aware of a warm feeling receding from his stomach. His attention was captured by a brief flash of red just at the edge of his peripheral. The octopus was now pressed against the glass of the tank, its bulbous head bobbing in an unseen current.

Kevin was taken aback, feeling the same sensation of intense focus he had gotten from the Great White, though in this instance it was more a feeling of connection, of empathy. The Jock shivered and sucked at his teeth, "Stupid squid, scaring people like that." Kevin glanced around, turning briefly to rap on the glass near the octopus, causing it to jettison itself backwards, releasing a cloud of murky ink.

When the redhead had rejoined the class, they were headed towards an outdoor portion of the building that held telescopes to observe the seals berthing on the rocks nearby. Rolf was standing by the open doorway, looking for him.

"Foolhardy Kevin, Rolf was beginning to think you had been taken by the many tentacled beast with the way you had been staring." The taller boy patted him on the back as they emerged into the sunny observation deck, a crisp breeze coming in from the bay nearby.

Kevin gave his friend a playful punch on the arm, zipping up his red hoodie and drawing the red hood over his cap, turning the bill forward. Rolf came alongside him and took in a deep lungful of the salty air, sighing in satisfaction.

"Rolf smells change on these winds, and funnel cakes, a strange combination, wouldn't you say, Kevin? Kevin?"

Kevin found himself watching Edd excitedly talk to the other Ed's as he observed the seals in the bay, pointing with wild hand gestures and giggling at every outlandish question posed to him by the simpler Ed. The warm feeling returned to his stomach, and he realized that despite the chill, his face was burning up with an emotion he knew shouldn't have been there. Or, at least, he assumed it shouldn't be there.

"Yeah, change… I smell it too."

* * *

No one died in the collision, which is about where anything positive about the accident ends. A slick road and an inexperienced bus driver were the noted causes of the accident, with local authorities and school administrators sifting through the wreckage and red-tape for any and every way to escape liability. The bus was totaled, and fortune alone allowed for the vehicle to not have been near any kind of precipice or ocean-facing drop off.

Several of the students had traumatic injuries, life altering and with long-term rehabilitation periods. For Eddward, it consisted of a dislocated vertebrae, several broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, shattered femur and numerous cuts and lacerations to the face and scalp, causing nerve damage. For Kevin, it had been several shattered phalanges in his right hand, his pitching hand, as well as a broken tibia, a dislocated hip and a broken nose.

Eddward's studious nature paid off for him during his long recovery time, his advanced studies and accelerated learning courses putting him within the requirements for advancement to high school. These were the saving graces during his year and a half long recovery. The physical therapy, the aquatic weight and stress neutralization, the orthopedic surgery. The aquatic therapy was highly recommended and pushed for by the boy's parents, prestigious surgeons, delighted when he began to swim recreationally once his more grievous injuries healed. However, a personality shift came about through the intense sessions; he became more aggressively withdrawn and more single-minded in his pursuits.

Kevin's injuries proved more manageable, his athletic physiology giving him a greater threshold for pain as well as a generally accelerated adjustment and healing time. His grades at the time of his injury had been less than optimal, and his static but dexterous state allowed him to focus and apply himself to his schoolwork. It became a coping mechanism, overcoming the crippling loss of his pitching ability by throwing himself completely into his studies. This made up for the lackluster performance of the previous year, allowing him to catch up to as well as exceed the standard for advancement. His previous confidence was replaced by a wary hesitation in anything not academic, anything prone to the frailties of human error.

Freshman year of high-school came with the usual bustle of new students acclimating to the next rung of the public education system, though it was heavy with an air of anticipation. Everyone wondered what would come of the redhead and ravenette, the former jock and the sensitive scholar. Whispers abounded of grotesque disfigurement, of physical disability and terrible plastic surgery. The close circle of friends of either boy held steadfast against the claims, unsure themselves of the reality, brief visits their only glimpse into the gradual transformation of their friends.

They didn't have long to wait; less than a month into the school year, the two teens made their debut to much hushed bluster, only their close friends being forthright with their emotions and surprise concerning their respective transformations.

It was yet to be seen, however, if their infantile infatuations and secretive infatuations had survived the transformations. This outcome would be a private one, something to be struggled and despaired over within a small group of confidants and primary players. Though, it would be something to witness, it would be something to note.

Their future would be something without certainty, but with a promise that only the two vastly different teens would be able to ascertain.

Enough with the introductions; let's see where the road winds and where exactly it ends… if it in fact ends.


	2. Chapter 2:End of new beginings

**_Heyyy, so here's the second chapter, I really hope it doesn't seem to rushed. Well, I intend on steadily increasing the length of each chapter, try and delve into as many issues as possible with this work, as far as issues between the characters. There will eventually be smut. Trust me, I've decided to try my hand at it, though this will not be the focus of the work. Anyways, I am about to go on vacation, so this may be the last update for quite some time. I'm sorry, for those of you who follow and enjoy my writing. Well, here we go, please leave some feedback, and I shall spoil you with some of my own on your works. Toodleoo_**

* * *

The current was strong, persistent, unrelenting, but then again, so was Eddward. The creek had been swelled by a recent downpour from outside of town, the usually placid water now a swift snaking beast of disturbed soil and the occasional tree branch. He could feel the grit in his mouth, the sting of the murky water in his eyes, but it was all inconsequential. He was beating the current, he was stronger than it, he was swifter than it. Every muscle ached with the exertion, his chest heaving as every stroke became more deliberate, as his legs lost some of their coordination, though his heart remained relatively steady.

When he came to shore, he felt the scrapes, the scratches, the thick clumps of mud between his toes, every previously ignored physical complaint came back full force. He stood and flexed every muscle, swinging his arms forward and backwards, attempting to stimulate bloodflow to stave off the violent shivering he felt beginning to build in his abdomen.

The unmistakable smell of lit tobacco caught his attention, though it did not stop him from beginning his walk back towards his home.

"You know, Marie was right, you're something to look at."

Eddward's expression didn't change, though he paused, rubbing at his sides to generate some core warmth. "And Ed is right, you're terrifying in the moonlight."

May Kanker stepped out of the shadows of the trees and came up behind the trembling teen, a heavy duty trucker's parka enveloping her almost completely. Her hair was bobbed shorter than its usual waist length, framing her apple-cheeked face in a flattering way, an OD-Green knitted cap bunching much of it backwards. Her flip flops sucked at the mud as she circled the taller teen, regarding him up and down with a burgeoning look of concern. "You know, you could come to our place, it's pretty warm, Lee got the heater working."

Eddward felt a familiar wave of dread travel up his spine, though he dispelled it as he felt his teeth begin to rattle together. "As much as I enjoy becoming entrapped in your den of lionesses, I'd much prefer to return to my own home."

The dirty blonde stepped in his way and dropped the hood of the parka from her head, a large plume of smoke rising, partially obscuring her face. "Don't matter what you'd prefer, smarty pants, you know the deal; what we want, we get."

"I can't help but notice neither of your other siblings are out here tormenting me, and as this was a chance encounter, the question has to be raised as to if this were your own desire."

May took the cigarette from her lips and flicked it into the ferocious stream, the cherry blinking out of existence as it was carried away. "Fine, I want you to come to our place and not die of pneumonia, how's that?" May took the parka from around her and threw it around the lean frame of the ravenette, revealing the cutoff tank-top that barely came to her midriff and a pair of elastic shorts that flapped loosely in the wind on her slender legs. Eddward regarded her briefly and stepped forward, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"You'll catch your death of cold, May."

"And you wouldn't have?" The young woman smiled and took his hand in her own, the two slowly making their way through the clutter of trees and undergrowth.

"I apologize, for the Ed remark."

"Don't worry about it genius, Ed's not really my… my style, I guess, anymore."

Eddward thought on the remark for a moment, the pair finally clearing the woods and emerging into the open trailer-park grounds. "Style, that's an interesting way of putting it."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a hot topic at home, so I get used to walking on eggshells about it, you know, like when you want to say one thing, but say something else so you don't cause trouble."

"Your sisters…"

"Lee took it hardest, for a while, but Marie's been behind me since I told them, was with me when I told mom."

"And how did that go?"

"She was just glad I wasn't pregnant."

"You have a charming family, May, I don't know if I've ever mentioned this to you."

May dug her elbow into the swimmer's ribs, eliciting a laughing grunt. They came up to the door of the double-wide and May drew him inside by the hand, shutting the door behind him and retreating briefly into a room further inside the home. Marie and Lee were seated before the TV, dressed similarly to the vanished sibling. The tomboyish young woman nearest him stood and clicked her tongue, crossing her arms and resting her weight on one hip.

"I thought mom said no more stay dogs, May, but we might make an exception."

Lee let out a chuckle from her spot on the carpet, drawing her feet inwards and coming to a cross-legged position. "I dunno, this one looks kinda mangey, Marie, we might have ta keep an eye on it for a few days."

May emerged from the room and took Eddward's hand, sticking her tongue out as she led him towards the bathroom. "Sorry girls, this one's not for show or sale, he's a rescue."

Eddward felt some of his adolescent awkwardness re-surface from beneath his hardened defenses, his cheeks glowing a bright red. May sat on the lid of the surprisingly clean toilet as Eddward scoured every inch of himself, scrubbing and scraping at every grimy remnant of his evening swim. He held his head underneath the showerhead and felt the mercifully warm water surge across his scalp, a milky mixture of dried mud and silt pooling at his feet.

"It's been a while, Double-Dee."

Eddward closed his eyes, a nostalgic smirk cracking the corner of his lips. "And it's been even longer since I've heard someone call me that, May."

"Well you haven't exactly been the warmest person lately. Plus now you're rocking the psychotic possy with fashionazi Jimmy and Hannibal Johnny."

Eddward drew the curtain back and crouched, May's eyes travelling downwards just long enough to cause her to blush deeply and avert her widened eyes. The swimmer crouched, water still pouring down onto him, "They were the first to even TRY to interact with me following the accident. As I remember it, my loneliness was abated only by the infrequent obligatory visits by my parents, and of course my undyingly loyal Cacti, Jim. Isn't that quite a statement, May, that a simple plant spent more time at my bedside than anyone I had previously considered a friend, even more than Ed, and Eddy, even than my family? Isn't it?"

May cast her eyes down to the fuzzy shower mat, a light pool of water forming as it ran down from the open curtain. "No one knew what to do, Double-Dee, everyone thought you were a vegetable, a freaking basket case."

"Rumors abounded and yet not one person felt it necessary to visit and lay these fears to rest?"

May looked to the other teen and narrowed her eyes. "Kevin did."

Eddward said nothing, simply drew the curtain back into place and continued his wash. May stood and made her way towards the sink, regarding the dermal piercing above her cheek bone. "Clothes are on the sink, there's some left over Chinese if you want any, I'm gonna go back out and have another smoke. Enjoy your self-pity, Double-Dee."

The ravenette stood with his eyes shut in the steady stream of water from the showerhead, the ache in his muscles relieved, but a new nagging pain digging into his stomach. _'Kevin, Kevin Barr? He hasn't said so much as one word to me since that day; if anything he purposefully avoids me.' _He opened his eyes and swept his hands back over his head, running his fingers through his long tangled hair. He felt along the partially hidden scar of one of his more grievous injuries, a jagged formation of tissue running diagonally across his scalp that brought back a feeling of weakness, of exposure.

The evening chill had invaded the double-wide, even with the almost oppressively warm heater operating at full capacity and several smaller space-heaters at strategic positions all over the home. Eddward came out with his usual dour expression and stopped just short of the threshold to the living room, the three sisters all gathered in a regular grotto of large cushions, pillows and thick comforters. Lee glanced over her shoulder and threw the blanket around her open, an inviting nod the only other acknowledgement.

He hesitated for a moment, then came forward and nestled himself in the jumble of limbs, coming to rest on his side, a prostrate and sound asleep Marie unconsciously spooning with him. Lee grinned and pursed her lips at the ravenette, shaking her head and turning her attention back towards the movie on the off-colored screen of the television. Eddward felt himself relax, the gathered heat of the other three young women covering him in pinpricks of delightful warmth. He realized he had not once attempted to hide his scar, and even that it had not been mentioned even in passing.

Eddward sought out May, shifting slightly to see around Lee's upright position. He found himself locking eyes with the dirty blonde, an earnest smile sending causing him to awkwardly attempt one in return, the smirking grimace all he could muster. The young woman winked and turned over onto her opposite side, her back to the swimmer.

"Ya know, Double-Dee, you're welcome here any time." Lee was regarding him with an appraising look, shadows and the thick locks of fiery red hair obscuring her eyes. " 'Course next time you gotta bring around my fiancé, toll for entry."

"I'm sure Eddy will be overjoyed to know his involvement in my ongoing affair with the Kanker sisters."

"Hey, love's not about joy."

"And what exactly IS love about then, Lee?"

"It's about getting what you want, even if you gotta drag it kickin and screamin all the way to the altar."

"I had stated this previously, but yours is a wonderfully charming family."

Lee smirked back at the grinning ravenette, tugging a comforter up snugly around her shoulders. "Yeah, well when it's somethin worth havin, you just gotta go for it."

"But what if you're not sure?"

"You go for it anyways, cause if ya don't, what have ya got?"

Eddward slipped into a relatively dreamless sleep, though May's revelation began to crowd its way into his subconscious, abated by the smug Kanker's final words of the night. '_What have ya got?'_

'_What DO you have, Eddward, what do you even want?'_

'_Kevin did… Kevin did.'_

* * *

It took everything for Kevin to not lash back at his tormentors. Jimmy was hard on Kevin's heels, turning the personally decaled baseball cap over in his hands, sucking through his teeth with every biting indictment of the quality of every possible element of the hat. Kevin took deep breaths through his nose, counting down the paces till he reached his dirt bike, chained and parked at the farthest edge of the school parking lot. Johnny was right beside him, whispering obscenities and insults as he struck every light pole they passed with the worn and beaten plank of wood he never seemed to be without.

Jimmy came into view, walking backwards before him. He was dressed in a form-fitting pair of maroon chinos, nearly cloth thin slip on tennis-shoes adorning his feet, a double-breasted jacket with a thick woolen scarf completing the outfit. He placed the cap daintily back onto Kevin's head, leaving it skewed sideways. "I'll never understand why you insist on such drab outfits." Jimmy tugged at Kevin's loose tan hoodie, at his faded blue jeans, even pushing at the black framed glasses sliding down the redhead's nose.

"And I don't get why you don't just leave me the hell alone, princess."

"Ooh, sharp words from a dull tool, this is a change of pace."

Johnny began laughing, slipping Plank into his open backpack, jogging forward enough to come in step with the light-blonde haired boy. "He's getting bold Jimmy, Plank says we spoil him."

"Is that it, Kevin, do we give you too much of a leash, are you getting too big for your cage?"

Jimmy stopped and brought his palm to the faltering teen's chest, shoving him backwards, nearly toppling him. "Maybe you need a reminder of just who exactly you are, and who exactly we are?"

"Rolf believes you two are unworthy to even carry the potato skins to the feeding trough."

A pair of work-hardened hands caught the two teens by the collar, lifting them a half a foot off the ground. Rolf deposited the two into the street, dropping them harshly onto their backsides. Rolf placed his hands on his hips, his neck popping several times as he rotated it as if preparing for some kind of physical exertion. The teen stood a full head and a half taller than the other two, his broad, finely toned frame apparent underneath the thin white t-shirt beneath his jacket. He tapped his booted foot impatiently, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Well, it is no surprise, the chicken that frets the loudest is the first to be served, be gone now, and know Rolf's watchful vengeance hangs over you like a cloud of flatulence from Wilfred's sensitive stomach."

The two teens scrambled to their feet and took off at a fair pace, glancing over their shoulders towards the redhead and the imposing, ponytailed teen.

"Thanks, bro, but I was fine."

"Mild mannered Kevin, do not insult Rolf's perception."

Kevin rubbed at the back of his neck, adjusting the strap of the multi-purpose tool/messenger bag on his shoulder. "It's nothing man, just assholes being assholes."

Rolf crossed his arms and walked with Kevin towards his bike, observing him carefully. "The ones called Jimmy and Johnny have become rotten like a spoiled pear inside a broken refrigerator."

"Yeah, well, everyone's changed man, its High School, no one stays sweet and innocent forever."

"Rolf does not believe you to be dramatically different, softer like a ripening peach, maybe, but you are still the Kevin Rolf has known and tolerated."

Kevin stood after removing the chain around his bike, draping it around his shoulder and securing the lock, creating a sash of metal chains. He smiled towards his childhood friend and slugged him playfully on the arm, mounting his bike, starting up the engine. "You always know how to cheer me up Rolf, insults always brighten my day."

Rolf patted the former jock on the back, waving as he made his way towards the sidewalk and on towards home. Kevin never understood why the other teen refused to get a car, or even something like Kevin's own bike, though he never pushed it. Years as friends had taught him that if Rolf didn't want something, he couldn't be convinced otherwise.

The long stretch of road leading back towards the cul-de-sac was a typical country road, a long route that Kevin preferred, if only for the opportunity to gun his bike at breakneck speeds. He had tuned and tinkered with the bike for months, a part of his therapy, a way to cope with the loss of his athletic hobbies. The machine performed perfectly, smoothly, efficiently, a testament to Kevin's dedication.

High beams flooded the darkened road in a bright sea of light, nearly causing Kevin to lose control. He looked over his shoulder, squinting to attempt to identify the vehicle behind him. The lights were too bright and forced him to turn his attention back to the road, hugging the edge of the lane as much as possible. The car did not waver, did not attempt to pass, did not even really speed up, though the high beams did cut out after what seemed like an eternity. Kevin relaxed slightly, though he kept his speed up.

He eased up on the gas as he rounded the street leading to the cul-de-sac, cruising, weaving from side to side of the road. His pursuer had not left him, though they had eased back considerably. Kevin pulled into the neighborhood and gunned it down towards the end of the roundabout, circling abruptly in the center. He waited, feeling himself breathing heavily, his engine idling relatively quietly. Then, a flash of grey, and the mysterious vehicle pulled into view. It was a recent model car, a sleek sedan with deeply tinted windows and a windswept, smooth design.

The sedan crawled along, turning into the roundabout and pulling into Eddward's driveway. Kevin's shoulders sank, his breathing becoming more of an exasperated panting. The swimmer emerged from the car and tossed a casual glance over to the redhead, pulling his black hood over his knitted cap, hands in the pockets of the hoodie.

"Hey asshole, what was that all about!?"

The ravenette continued on without pause, unlocking his door and entering quickly, leaving Kevin alone in the dark of the neighborhood. Kevin revved his bike and rode up behind the sedan, putting up the kickstand and dismounting, making his way towards the door. He slammed his hand several times onto the plain white door to Edd's house, small tremors of pain shooting up his wrist.

"I know you heard me… Double Dork!"

The door flew open and Kevin was gripped by the front of his shirt, shoved roughly against the side wall nearby.

"The fact that you continue to refer to me in such terms is almost endearing; you aren't the great champion of the cul-de-sac, Mr. Barr, and I'd recommend you not forget that, lest you encourage more brash action on my part." Eddward released him and shoved onto his backside, heading back inside his house. "And I don't have to explain myself, least of all to you. Have a pleasant evening, Kevin." The ravenette slammed the door shut, the sound of several locks sliding into place the final punctuations of the conversation.

Kevin stood and clenched his hands into fists, feeling completely impotent. Rage welled up and threatened to spill out, only disarmed once he let out a deep sigh, rubbing at his temples, looking towards the door contemplatively. He bit at his lip and shook his head, making his way back towards his bike. The sound of scrambling feet caused him to sprint down the walkway to the garage, coming to find his bike tipped over and red spray-paint spelling out the jumbled word, 'cherry' along the broad, yellow side panels.

Kevin glanced around, though he knew the likely culprits, a light snapping off at Jimmy's house and the faint outline of two figures apparent before it went dark. He sighed and stooped to right his bike, walking it back towards his house.

Eddward watched from behind parted venetian blinds, his stomach roiling with a familiar, though long forgotten, feeling.

'_what do you even want?'_

'_Kevin did… Kevin did… Kevin… Kevin.'_


	3. CH3:You mean something different to me

**_It's been a while, I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I've been on vacation and it was amazering. Anyways, as with any story, I have to give some warnings. Alcohol use, some sensual stuff, though no smut (Yet), also, disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or settings of Ed Edd N Eddy, nor the characters, and Nat is an OC by an aforementioned Deviant Artist. Alright, also, the two songs that 'play' in this piece are 'Ready To Go' by Panic! At the Disco and 'Electric Forrest" by I See Stars_**

* * *

Kevin made it a point to not attend school sport events, or even any school functions in general, but Nazz had practically beaten and dragged him to the 'Baby Bell' rally. Based off of an old tradition that even the faculty couldn't truly explain, the Freshman and JV athletic teams would assemble before the junior classes, with each team captain stepping forward before an old naval bell. One by one, the captains would claim the value that would guide their team through the season, ringing the bell three times as a call to action. As Kevin sat in the crowded bleachers, tucked into a far corner with the Kanker sisters, Nazz leaning back onto his closely drawn knees, he wrung his hands, feeling the familiar ache that he swore was all in his head.

"Alright, welp, here we are, another lovely stinkin year at Peach Creek High."

The gym lit up with appreciative laughter and some applause, the din of random conversation dying out. Eddy had filled out since JR High, now at least a full head taller, though he was still one of the shorter kids in school, class presidency and popularity notwithstanding. He stood with a mike in one hand, the other shoved into the pockets of his slim boot-cut jeans. He grinned broadly, rolling his shoulders and turning to take a few steps towards the teams behind him, all of them lined up in orderly rows.

"Now ya all know the deal; step up, say a couple'a words, ring-a-ding, and we move on with our lives. Easy enough ta follow, let's see if we can't keep this under an hour. First up; Freshman Volleyball."

Kevin groaned as he watched Eddy out on the court, a familiar feeling of something between disgust and an intense need to knock him down a peg or two rising from his stomach. A hand slid along his thigh, causing him to jump slightly and pop Nazz in the back of the head with his knee. Marie Kanker was howling with laughter; hand still on Kevin's lap, though squeezing it now for effect. She leaned in and tossed back her luminescent blue bangs, fluttering her eyes enticingly at the redhead.

"You gotta let it go, Kev, I know you two were meant for eachother, but he's just soooo out of your league now." Marie let out another cackling laugh, settling forward with her elbows on her knees and winking to Kevin before turning her attention back to the court.

Kevin was blushing, though more out of embarrassment of his reaction to the tomboy's hand on his thigh, slouching down even further, trying to make himself even smaller. Nazz observed him, rubbing the back of her head at where the former jock's knee had come into contact with her skull; one eye still clenched shut in a wince.

"Kevin, you really need to chill dude, not every little lovetap or even grope is some kind of attempt on your life."

The nervous teen smiled sheepishly, relaxing the tension in his posture slightly, his body seeming to sigh with release.

"Yeah, I'm just so used to living in defcon 1 'cause of the killer J's I can't really relax."

"Well dude, you're in a big room surrounded by complete strangers and a neat little perimeter of strong chicks."

Nat snorted from his seat next to Kevin, sitting up straight and puffing out his chest. "Yeah, strong CHICKS, Kev."

Nazz raised an eyebrow and gave Nat a smug smile, "Nat you're the most feminine person within five miles, even Jimmy has more man cards than you."

"A love for fine clothing, finer soaps and the finest shoes does not make me feminine."

Kevin pinched at Nat's arm, bunching up some of the unevenly tanned flesh exposed by his slim-fit tee's short sleeve. "Your girlish figure makes you feminine, Natashia."

Nat let out a defeated sigh and put his head on Kevin's shoulder, brushing aside a set of fallen teal bangs. He curled and uncurled his bottom lip, flicking the ball piercing against his teeth in a rapid set of tapping sounds. Kevin patted at the slender teen's cheek and chuckled, pinching his nose.

"Alrighy, finally, now we move on to JV, starting with the swim team."

The gym fell silent, interrupted only with the soft plodding of Eddward's minimalist shoes on the paneled floor. Eddy's face was set in an almost pained smile, a strained grin that spoke more of panic than the typical smug confidence he typically put up. The ravenette approached without remark, without any facial expression beyond the cold, blank, thousand-yard gaze he regarded everything and everyone with. Stopping just short o f the bell, the swimmer extended his hand, a lopsided smirk spreading across his face.

"Greetings, Eddy, shall we commence?" Eddward extended his hand, standing beside the bell, the whole gym collectively holding their breath.

"Sure sockhead, let's." The handshake was firm, the two tightening their grip as they raised and then dropped their hand in a single shake, the swimmer's crooked smirk becoming even wider.

Eddward turned to the bell and held the pull cord attached to the small brass hammer rigged to it. He looked out into the crowd of students, his eyes glazed over with a look of deep disinterest. Kevin watched and sniffed, shaking his head at the teen's belittling demeanor. The two locked eyes briefly, the swimmer's narrowing eyes missed by all but the former jock, captured in the moment.

The ravenette's crystal blue eyes glinted for a split second in the fluorescent lighting, Kevin's wide pools of emerald fluttering as he felt a forgotten tremor of what he couldn't bring himself to call longing travel up his spine.

"The Peach Creek Junior Varsity Swim Team is proceeding into this season with the value of survival. We will be triumphant despite our foes, despite our frailties, despite our failures. We will survive."

The bell rung three times, each carrying across the enclosed gym like a crashed symbol, the residual ring screeching in the student's ears. Eddy let out a nervous laugh and raised his free hand in the air, putting the mike almost flush with his lips.

"Alright, that was Eddward Vincent with his teams, ah, value, for this season. Thanks for tha theatrics there Double-"

"Eddward, if you please."

Eddy continued on past the statement, disregarding it more out of a desire to move on, avoid having to acknowledge the correction. Kevin felt his jaw being pressed back shut by a pair of fingers just below him, Nazz's head placed back in his lap.

"Be careful Kev, I wasn't looking to get a shower till we got out of class, bro."

Nat looked him over and huffed, tugging his snug-fitting shirt down, straightening out a few wrinkles. "He was lost in thoughts of Edd's abs, because other than that bod I can't think of anything worth gaping at."

Kevin shook himself loose of whatever spell he had unknowingly been put under and put his head in his hands, dragging his palms across his face. "I need a drink."

Nat wrapped a slender arm around the redhead's shoulder, his other hand removing Kevin's cap and placing it backwards onto his own head. "I know just the place, let's grab Rolf when he finishes going up for the wrestling team."

Lee craned her neck around her blue-haired sister, shoving her back to get a clear line of sight to the gossip. "Hey now, you aint gonna leave your security hangin' are ya?"

Nat let a playful smile cross his face, observing his nails in faux contemplation. "I suppose we can put a few more pops onto your tab."

Marie shoved Lee back and straightened out her disheveled hair, winking at the teal-haired teen. "Kankers don't got no tab, tic-tac."

May stood and smoothed out the ruffles in her skinny jeans, tucking an escaped bang back underneath the OD green knitted cap on her head, looking down to Nazz and extending her hand. "Well… let's get going!"

Nat leaned forward and tugged at her jacket, "You might wanna sit back down, girl with the temp tattoo."

May glanced around and realized the gym was watching her intently, her being the only student in the crowd standing during the ceremony. She looked down to the athletes and saw Rolf extend his hand up almost in a calming gesture, an understanding smile on his tanned face. May sat down blushing furiously, putting the collar of her Army Surplus jacket up. Nazz leaned over and took her arm in her own, giggling sympathetically.

"It's fine May, Nat'll spot you some liquid courage, right, Natashia?"

The gossip rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, tapping impatiently on his knee. "I need to grow a beard or something, shut you guys up."

Kevin chuckled and straightened up slightly, an audible pop coming from his back as he flexed. "Then you'd just be the bearded lady, dude."

Nat sucked at his teeth and nodded back towards the court, Rolf stepping up for his team's turn at inspiring sounding one-liners.

"Rolf is pleased to tell you gathered near-do-wells his team's motto. Just as with any harvest or goat milking, Rolf has learned that the sport of wrestling is a group effort, a team effort. This team's value will be teamwork, our collective sweat and armpit hair the foundation of assured victory." Three more rings of the bell, three more piercing interruptions to the murmuring students still discussing the dour swim captain's choice of words and the cool exchange between the two former best friends.

Eddward was lost in a discussion of his own, between his mind and some other organ he made it a point to ignore. He watched the nervous movements of the redhead in the crowd, eyes darting among his gathered human wall of interceptors. He felt the world darken around him, a tunnel of brilliant light beaming between himself and the former jock, capturing for a brief moment another passing glance, evanescent emerald and blindingly blue eyes clashing with one another all in an instant.

And just like that, it passed, and the smooth, sleazy voice of a former compatriot slithered back into his awareness.

"Well that ends another pow-wow, everyone, get tha heck outta here, see ya all out on the stands." He paused and turned to the gathered athletes, a genuine smile of familiarity on his face. "And I'll see ya on the field, on the courts… and in the pool."

Kevin sat and waited with his friends as the crowded students chaotically filed out of the building, trading halfhearted smiles and nods of agreement with whoever said his name or placed their hand on his shoulder. He felt himself drifting away from everything, losing focus on the world around him, where he was looking, his typically shy smile he wore almost as an apologetic piece of his mental armor. A smack on the back as the group finally stood to leave brought him sputtering out of his thoughtless stupor, rising and scrambling to gather up his satchel and the few textbooks he carried in his arms.

A chill traveled along his spine, spreading upwards and outwards like a reverse sensation of drinking a freezing glass of water. He was caught in a memory brought up by the jolt, an overbearing dread that felt almost predatory. _'I know this feeling… the aquarium, the day of the…' _He glanced to the court and found Eddward still locked onto him, standing in the middle ground, hands shoved into the front pockets of his white piped hoodie. The two didn't exchange words, didn't even really acknowledge the moment, Kevin just continued on his way and from his peripheral he could see the swimmer make his way towards the rear exit of the building.

'_It felt… it felt just like that day, that same exact feeling, that same exact stare… what the hell is his deal?'_

Eddward paused in the blaring sunlight as he emerged from the gym, shutting his eyes and tilting his head skyward. He felt his heart racing, despite his attempts to calm it, despite the breathing exercises, despite the flat out commands he was giving it, though he was aware that was more for his own comfort. _'Again' _he thought, _'again, again, again.'_

"Why hello frogman."

Eddward slumped his shoulders and rolled his head to look at the approaching figure, the bouncing bob of his light-blonde hair a distinguishing flourish that announced the teen without a single word.

"Jimmothy, I am simply thrilled to see you."

"Funny, Eddward, funny, now, here's how tonight is going to go; we're going to traipse over to the spot, meet up with an older gentleman named Yancy, and proceed to get drunk on his tab."

"Oh, another patron is it Jimmy?"

"You say it like I'm an art exhibit."

"Well you do flash vulgar and malformed objects for exorbitant sums of money."

"I am carved from marble."

"Low grade."

Jimmy smirked and tossed one of the hanging ends of his scarf around his neck, removing a cell phone from his pocket and rapidly sorting through a flood of messages on the screen.

"But MARBLE, none the less, come on, he's getting impatient, means we get to start early."

"And Johnny?" Eddward followed the fair-skinned teen to the parking lot, the two climbing into his sedan.

"He'll join us later, I think; I couldn't get a straight answer from him."

Eddward pulled out of the parking lot and began to cruise out behind the other crawling vehicles filled with students trying to get home. Jimmy's continuing rambling about his contact and the evening's plans became a hazy background noise, a buzzing that the swimmer easily blocked out. If he was honest to himself, which was easy, as he was hardly one to try and comfort himself with lies and soft truths, he hated going out, and hated being a party to Jimmy's ego boosting manipulations. Tonight, though, was different. There was a reason, a motivation, a purpose to the evening.

Eddward had to lock eyes with the redhead again, with that same apprehensive confusion that he had seen, and that, had Kevin been aware, was within him as well. He needed to catch him in that compromising moment of bare surprise, see that rush of honesty, vindicate his own suspicions, and even his long buried desire. The swimmer wasn't sure if what he wanted was even really there, if he was leading himself on towards disappointment or even personal and public humiliation.

All of his cold calculations and reasoning were quickly swept aside as the same part of him that was pushing for the confrontation, for the engagement, stated firmly, and resolutely, _'Consequences be damned.'_

* * *

The Sitting Room is an old establishment, in that it was once an antiques shop, one of the many quaint stores lining Peach Creek's main street. Five years ago, however, the business had shut down following the death of the business' owner, a wily old man with eccentric tastes who was rumored to be a childless widower. This rumor persisted for approximately one week, until the arrival of a West Coast tribe of self-made millionaires and their teal-haired offspring. They came into the town and quickly settled every debt the old man had, lavished his remains with a bohemian funeral, and set to work converting the dilapidated property into something… new.

Word went around the town it would become a chic store, peddling the latest designer furniture and frivolous adornments of the west coast. Others said it was going to become some kind of health food store, with vegan meals and organic produce. A few threw a curveball and suggested a counterculture bar, with wild decorations, strong drinks, and a lax customer policy. The third group of gossips were just as surprised as the other two when their prediction came true.

A theater-style stage, marble top island bar, neon signs, strobes, blacklight, dim corners and brilliantly pulsing floors inlaid with beer/liquor/wine labels and scattered classic rock shirts give the impression of being in the aftermath of a teenage tsunami. The name remained the same, but only the clientele changed; The Sitting Room was a 16 and up dance club/bar modeled after numerous other similar hotspots throughout the Midwest and south. The local chamber of commerce initially raised their concerns and rallied around local religious and educational leaders calling for a ban against the business, until generous donations to the various parties and establishments concerned muffled most dissent.

And so it came to be that the Goldberg family settled into the town of Peach Creek, taking residence in a modest home just down the street from their new investment, one block over from the cul-de-sac. Their son became a celebrity for a time at school, students hoping to gain his favor and friendship for entry and even 'VIP' treatment at his parent's establishment. Nathan was not one to try and mix business with pleasure, though, in his own words, he preferred that the latter and the former were one and the same. He quickly settled into a clique-less clique, intermingling with the student body as a whole, regarded as a friend, a confidant, an ally, every possible capacity without any true commitment.

Nat was personable to everyone he met, which ingratiated himself to many adults as well as many of the local kids, with the initial exception of one Kevin Barr. The two met on the baseball diamond, Kevin as the established star pitcher and Nat as an unknown. A battle of sorts ensued, with the two locked into a back and forth of pitches and foul balls that no one dared interrupt. It went on for the better half of an hour before the coach put an end to it and welcomed the youth to the team, making the jock and the teal-haired newcomer shake hands on the mound. And with that, as well as mutually shared grin belying an earned respect, the two became solid friends, Nat coming into the fold of the cul-de-sac.

Following the accident, Nat was alongside Kevin nearly every step of the way for his recovery, aided by an immensely protective Rolf and a tirelessly supportive Nazz. The group of friends seemed to adapt to one another's role in the redhead's life; Rolf assuming the role of protector and becoming a star athlete in school. Nazz's previously outgoing personality became more reserved and calculating, her coming out as bisexual adding to her general ambivalence with the rest of her classmates. Nat acted as a kind of barrier around the former jock as a gossip and near-constant tagalong, his own athletic endeavors falling to the wayside, though his aesthetic obsession replaced it easily.

Nat's family's business became the group's unofficial 'cave' where they would gather nearly every weekend to talk, mingle with the kids from town and the surrounding communities, as well as lose themselves in the chaos of the place. Kevin used the 'shop' as he called it as a place to try and re-live some of his old confidence, emboldened by the anonymity the darkness and pulsating lights allowed him, drifting among the various customers like a faceless shadow. He felt as though he were someone again, his old bravado returned to him.

He also felt secure, as his tormentors didn't dare try their luck bothering him or causing trouble in the spot, lest they risk being banned by the vindictive Nat and his parent's policy of 'no drama.' The front display windows of the club are blacked out with paint, the faintest glow of the lights within at times visible through the various messages and announcements scrawled onto the glass. The largest message is displayed in neatly stylized letters on the front door, 'Lose yourself, find someone, try not to make a mess of things.'

* * *

Friday nights at The Sitting Room were packed, twenty-somethings crowding around the island bar and along the wall mounted counters, underage patrons filling the dance floor, rear patio and milling around asking for cigarettes or a sip of something strong. Cigarette smoke hung in the air, wallflowers and paranoid teens huddled around ash trays trading half-hearted smiles with anyone they made eye contact with, taking deeper draws with every assumed rejection. Snapped glow sticks twirled in the nimble fingers of the clustered dancers, some flinging their contents onto the crowd and illuminating a few couples lost in themselves.

The chaos was disorienting, though, for Kevin, it was just another piece of his camouflage, another layer between himself and the nameless bodies he was pressed against, pressed himself against, found himself pressed to. A healthy amount of peppermint schnapps, provided under the table by one of the bartenders Nat referred to as his 'enabler', had already loosened him enough to make his way among the crowd. The confident grin, the meaningless words and sweet nothings whispered in heavy, sensual tones, the deft caresses and commanding tugs at other's waists, everything became second nature with his mask of liquor and bad lighting.

Nat was observing from his comfortable spot on the center seat of the crescent couch at the far end of the building, swirling the squat glass of schnapps in his hand. Rolf was seated next to him, already several drinks in, flexing his arms for an admiring Junior that had come and sat next to him, either genuinely interested in his physique or attempting to earn a taste of the free flowing liquor at the table. He smacked Nat on the back and let out a satisfied howl, combing his parted hair along the line on the right side of his head.

"Glum looking Nathan, why are you not joining in the night's festivities? The others already on their way to failed livers and public drunkenness."

Nat smoothed back his hair and began to slide away from the drunk teen, making some kind of excuse about having to go to the restroom. He lumbered off of the end of the couch and nearly toppled over, underestimating his own intake. The world spun in his eyes, as if someone had jammed their finger onto a fast-forward button and left him trapped among it at slow-motion. Stiffening his spine and taking rigid steps forward, he eventually found himself in the purple-neon lighted restroom, the long trough-style urinal reeking of a mixture of urine and the scented cakes his parents insisted dampened the smell.

The water was luke-warm, though it helped bring some focus back to the buzzing vibrations in his head, his vision steadying enough to notice the pair of clay-brown eyes watching him from a newly opened stall.

"Plank thinks you can't handle the strong stuff, you know, the stuff you show off like the royalty you think you are?"

Nat turned and crossed his arms on his chest, droplets of water forming on his chin and falling to his chest, the water standing out starkly on his grey shirt.

"And I think you can't handle real people so you keep that piece of kindling around to keep you company."

Johnny stalked out of the stall and made his way to the sink, washing his hands, eyes cast down. "Plank had plans for the night, so I'm out on my own."

"Wow, a piece of wood has more prospects than you, that says something."

Johnny wiped his hands on his shorts and stepped over towards Nat, catching him off guard and pushing him up against the sink, the gossip's hands coming up to his chest defensively.

"Well how about you and me then, huh, why don't you become a prospect?"

Ed's fist connected with Johnny's head loud enough to cause Nat to yelp as his attacker fell to the floor, howling in pain and holding his ear, writing on the floor. Nat stumbled away and ran into the towering teen like a brick wall, the football lineman's arm wrapping around him protectively.

"I think you should go home Johnny, I don't want to get us both kicked out."

Johnny stood and punched the air-dryer on the wall, still holding his ear. "It's like nobody around here can take a joke."

"It didn't sound funny to me; it sounded like you were going to hurt my friend."

The shaven-headed teen brought his hand away from his ear and saw a few speckles of blood, clenching his fist and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Friend, sure, that's what you guys all are, like you and Double-Dee, right?"

Nat felt the bulky teen's arm tighten slightly around him, a brief jolt of an injuring personal jab.

"Just go, Johnny."

"I'm going. Watch out Nat, Ed's a good friend for a while, just don't get into any car accidents, you might not ever see him again."

It was as if the whole world had paused long enough for the whole debacle, a sudden rush of stumbling, sweaty teens flooding into the restroom. Nat politely pulled himself away from Ed, brushing aside his fallen bangs. Ed looked to him with a concerned smile, the simple teen's genuine nature showing.

"You okay, Nat?"

"Yeah big guy, I'm fine, where the hell did you come from anyways?"

"Oh, I was going number two a-"

"Nevermind, I get it, should have guessed… I hope you at least finish-ew alright nevermind I don't want to know, don't know why I even asked."

Aside from the scattered talk and the sound of several people missing the toilets, the two settled into an awkward quiet, the lumbering teen catching on.

"I'm gonna go back out and have some fun, be safe Nat, I don't think I'll always be on the toilet when you get in trouble."

Nat tilted his head at the other boy's unique phrasing and gave him an amused smile. "I think I can handle not getting into anymore fights in here, Ed, but thanks."

With a curt nod and the same friendly smile that always seemed to be on his face, Ed exited, the building tempo of the song outside reaching him. Nat rubbed at his eyes and checked his watch, 9:00, still early. He shook his head and sighed deeply, stepping back out into the heavy beat of the bar.

Back at the table, Nazz and May were snug in the center spot, the two girls involved deeply in conversation, their fingers laced on the top of the table. The pair simultaneously turned to him, beaming smiles causing him to cringe for some reason.

"Cozy?"

"Yeah, and to think we're sober." Nazz giggled and scooted out, May looking after her forlornly. "Well, I think I'ma call it a night, I have some stuff to do with my mom tomorrow."

"So THAT'S why you refused to drink tonight."

Nazz put her hand on his shoulder and feigned disappointment. "No, young one, I didn't drink because we are underage, you know, illegal?"

"Your high horse wasn't that high back on your sweet sixteen."

"Baby, I'm a white girl from a small town who knew a friend with a bar; I shot and buried my horse a month before."

The pair exchanged a brief hug and Nat returned to the couch, looking around at what remained of their group. Rolf was nowhere to be seen, Marie was trading inappropriate touches with a heavily pierced boy beside her, Lee was thumbing through her phone, and all that left was May, glumly slumped in her seat. Besides Rolf, he was missing one.

"Hey… any of you guys seen Kevin?"

* * *

"Your company tonight is a triumph in desperation, and I am honored to be a part of this." Eddward observed a despairing Jimmy taking deeper and deeper drags from his cigarette and pinching the bridge of his nose, his hair slightly tousled from near-constant harassment by the night's sponsor. The fashionista shook his head and flicked the cigarette to the street, composing himself with a deep breath and swept his hair back, his bouncing blonde-locks falling back into his face defiantly.

"He wasn't my first choice, but he's thirsty and so am I, and you can either revel in the evening or exit it, I am more than capable of making my way home, Eddward."

"I have my own matters to attend to tonight, so it looks like I'll remain a party to this trainwreck of yours for a bit longer."

Jimmy looked him up and down, resting his right elbow in his left hand, playing with the top button of his jacket with his left. "You finally decide to unleash the Kraken on some unsuspecting young adult?"

"Whatever it is I've finally decided to do is my own business, and I'd appreciate it if you kept references or thoughts as to my 'Kraken' at a bare minimum."

Jimmy gave a patronizing smile and sauntered back towards the entrance, flashing the stamp on his wrist to the doorman. "Well then come on, I'm sure you could use a little lubrication for whatever it is you've 'finally decided to do.' "

"Your use of language borders on the poetic, Jimmy."

"Tools of the trade, Double-d-"

"Eddward, will do."

The song that cut into the swimmer's consciousness was curious; a melodic fusion of screaming, spoken lyrics and the familiar electronic and techno sounds that typically assaulted one's ears.

"_**Let yourself go, this is the only time to feel alive…"**_

Eddward felt a glass be slipped into his hand, watching the quickly lost figure of Jimmy's current well of drinks disappear into the crowd. He held the glass up to the light and contemplated the colors coursing through it, reflections of the various fixtures in the building. The taste was subdued moderately by the cola mixed in it, the rum's bite complimented. He was not particularly fond of alcohol, liquor least of all, though on occasion it was a welcome shot to his senses.

"_**I'll scream until my heart comes out of my chest, and leave it to the music to transcend the rest…"**_

Everything came to a brilliant halt, if only for a split second. The flash of the strobe lights, a couple pulling apart briefly, the colored spinning light above, everything clashed and coincided in a single, breathtaking moment.

He was standing alone, arms crooked just over his head, with his fingers fanned out. His head was bowed just enough that his face was shadowed but still showed him biting his lips, his pale skin reddening from the pressure. His torso was angled enough so that the thin bright blue tank-top showed the still defined lines of his abdomen, patches of sweat running below his pectorals, along his sides below his armpits. His legs were positioned with a broad base, the plain black skinny-jeans clearly defined by the blinding white light of the strobe's flash, his solid thighs and supple backside accentuated by the material. His signature cap was gone, his fiery red hair left untamed and matted to his forehead by sweat. Eyes closed, eyebrows arched, completely absorbed by the crush of bodies and the high-pitched vocals of the track.

"_**This life is just the perfect thing…"**_

Darkness nearly as eternal as the passed luminescence, as if every light had been extinguished at the same time. Then, another flash, another reveal, another almost pleading set of lyrics. Kevin's arms were now down at his sides, hands pressed to his thighs, body dropped low, head cocked to his shoulder. Eyes wide open, eyebrows raised, the two once more caught in eachother's gaze, Eddward's heart skipping a beat in the same instant.

"_**For a mess like me."**_

* * *

Every sound, every sensation, every inch exposed to the humid cluster of bodies was clouded by a veneer of hard liquor and a low tolerance, the previous seductive confidence now replaced by uncaring abandon. The beat was infectious, to him, to everyone around him. It commanded attention, commanded action, commanded intimacy. He was drawn against others by firm and knowing hands, hands that searched out every inch of his body, cupped against his groin, his ass, and tried their best to dip below his beltline. He wasn't in a position to argue, or resist, or really care, half of the time he either pressed his lips against their neck or their cheek and simply moved on through the crowd or slipped away quickly without explanation or tact.

The next song started up, a soothing chorus of angelic voices that rose as a prickling, rattling beat picked up behind it.

"_**You've got these little things that you've been running from, you either love it or guess you don't, you're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone, a vision with nowhere to go…"**_

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back firmly, a slim body pressing to him fully. There was no movement, no real attempt to go with the song or Kevin's own built up energy. Through the haze of alcohol and exhaustion, he could feel a rapid heartbeat pounding against his back, his unknown partner taking deep breaths either in an attempt to calm himself, or prepare for something else.

"_**So let's go, we'll take it out of here, I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live…"**_

He was abruptly spun around, hands sliding down to his ass and gripping it harshly, causing Kevin to squirm from the discomfort.

"Hey man, back the fu-"

The lips weren't as surprising as the tongue that followed; a probing, purposeful kiss that elicited a muffled whimper from the redhead. The taste of rum and coke mixed with the lingering peppermint on his own tongue, a flavor the stranger must have savored. As the kiss broke, the other's tongue wiped across his lips greedily, as if trying to get every last taste he could.

"I'm ready to go."

It took Kevin a full moment to realize he had kept his eyes clenched shut the entire time, opening them immediately as he stumbled forward; the stranger had left. He glanced around quickly and shouldered his way through the crowd, observing every face, trying to cut in every direction and scan for any guilty party.

"Kev, Kev!"

Kevin turned to see Nat making his way towards him, casting glances from side to side to try and spot whatever it was he had been searching for.

"You alright there, champ?"

"I… ah… kiss… wha?"

"What about a kiss?"

Kevin was at a loss for words, his heart hammering in his chest, face hot, body limp. He cleared his throat and shoved back out towards the group's usual spot, taking a seat next to a pleasantly buzzed Lee.

"What's up firecrotch, you get lucky out on the floor or something?"

Kevin's hesitation and stuttering response brought everyone at the table back into sobriety, save for Rolf, who was trying his best not to slip out of his seat. Lee grinned and sat up straight, drumming her fingers on the top of the checkered table before her.

"Well well, our ugly duckling got some action, eh?"

Kevin groaned and moved to sit, nudging the Kanker further down the seat, Nat sliding in after him.

"It was… Shit I dunno what it was, I don't even know WHO it was."

"Oh so it was a blow 'n go?" Marie had joined in at this point, most of her attention focused on applying makeup to the dark hickies on her neck. "Did you at least get a number?"

"It was just a kiss, someone grabbed me from behind, grabbed my ass and then just planted one on me."

"Well, you do have a nice ass Kevin." Nat was trying his best to not seem interested, thought the hint of a smile could be seen at the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't put it past someone to just get fed up with watching from a distance and go for it."

Kevin shook his head and dropped his forehead to the table. "It was a guy, that much I know, and he's taller than me, and he has a gap in his…"

The whole table fell silent, everyone, even the incapacitated Rolf looking to the redhead.

"No."

"Well… well shit, of course not, it's probably one of the fucking drunks in here; he had rum on his breath."

"Paying that much attention were ya?" Lee had shifted even closer to the former jock, placing her hand mockingly on his thigh.

"I just want to go, I just want to go, I just want to go." Kevin began to try and edge his way back out, Nat scrambling to allow him by.

"Alright, alright Kev, we'll go, is everyone set?"

The group made their way out of the bar, Nat speaking with the bartenders about his encounter with Johnny and then quickly catching back up with everyone. May stayed towards the rear of the group, casting heavily lidded eyes around the dark corners of the building. As they exited, she scanned the scattered loiterers outside and found her mark, splitting off without anyone else noticing.

"You're slick, you know that?"

"I'm at a loss, May, as to what you're referring to."

"I don't know what this is to you; some kind of game, power play, revenge, whatever, but I know that you better watch how far you take it."

Eddward spat onto the cement and took a step away from where he had been leaning on the building, looking down the empty streets. "I'll worry about my own intentions, as they are MY intentions. Don't you have a twelve step program to take care of?"

May shook her head and punched at Eddward's arm, taking two fingers and making a 'I'm watching you' gesture as she turned to catch up.

"I haven't tasted peppermint schnapps in some time, and from his reaction, he hadn't tasted a rum and coke in a comparable span either."

The dirty-blonde paused and looked at the ravenette, his crooked grin made menacing by the heavy shadows cast by his sharp features.

"I'm sure you hadn't tasted much'a anything else in a while."

"Here's to chance encounters, then."


	4. CH4: Peach Creek Doldrums

_**Hey! It's been a while! Sorry, the Army keeps me plenty busy. This chapter is a bit shorter, I haven't had time to work on anything big, been out doing maneuvers in the Mojave for two weeks, anyways, here's the new chapter. This story is going to be one of my longer arcs, and I intend to make it a doozy as it goes along, and expect the recurrence of my OC Manny. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and please, leave me some feedback. I love you all.**_

* * *

Ed was everyone's friend. High School so far had been a strange period of re-invention, a process that he wasn't even aware was taking place. He joined the football team as a lineman, and to maintain his grades to be able to play, he began to see a tutor, and the tutor's lessons along with his own genuine love of playing led to a marked increase in his GPA and his own mental ability. Athletics also had the side-effect of introducing him to a wider range of kids from the town, as well as keeping him so occupied the rift between the three Ed's widened even more. His pleasant, friendly nature earned him many new friends and his endearingly simple demeanor put him on everyone's good side.

Except for Double-Dee. Since his return, it seemed Eddward had made it his mission to belittle and demean his former best friend at every opportunity. For the most part it wasn't that big an issue, their classmate's protectiveness of Ed typically crowding out the sharp insults of the predatory eyed teen. But deep down, with every word, every personal attack, every dig at his intelligence and his abandonment of Eddward following the accident, Ed felt himself strain and break more and more inside.

He had become a close friend of Kevin's during his recovery time, the two constantly in contact online, Ed heading over from time to time to share movies and games with him. It surprised Kevin how easily he warmed up to the larger teen, how all the years of their childhood, the teasing, the names, the failed scams, the physical and verbal fights, all fell away. He figured it had more to do with the fact that Eddy was no longer a part of the equation, Ed coming out of his shell and behaving as himself without any ulterior motives or directions.

The two held something else in common; the mutual harassment by Eddward. For Ed it was the personal and emotional attacks by the sharp-tongued teen, for Kevin it was the physical end. Johnny and Jimmy acted as abusive proxies, dishing out a kick here, a pinch there, the near constant tailing to and from school. Kevin dealt with it all with an annoyed detachment, suffering through it all with the knowledge that once inside his room, or surrounded by his friends, or safe in a classroom, it would all end and he could exist in the cold insulation of his own thoughts.

Ed had a different way of handling the cloud of Eddward Vincent's wrath. His parents chalked up his newfound relative cleanliness to maturity, Ed on the other hand used it as a smoke screen. In the mess of his adolescent room, everything could be found, despite the chaos, and nothing was private. In his new, ordered room, with neatly stacked movies, shelves lined with books, a few rumpled piles of dirty clothing and maybe a bowl or a piece of football equipment on the floor, everything was secret. The neatness was a facade, something to throw off the easily accessible predictability of his old dirty habits and shroud everything in a placid veneer.

Among all this, in a box left plain out in the open next to his closet, were old video-cassettes, labeled after the various failed schemes and 'adventures' the former trio had gone through. When Ed felt the weight of everything Double-Dee shot his way begin to overwhelm him, he'd trudge his way home from school, lock the door, shut the basement window, and pop in a tape.

"Ed, put that thing down and help me, will ya?"

"Oh dear, Eddy, this machine can't handle the stress you're exerting on it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first dozen times, braniac, Ed! Ya got a wax ball stuck in your ear?"

"I'm coming Eddy, Double-Dee, you hold the camera!"

Ed smiled as the camera was dropped into the nervous boy's hands, a long forgotten uncomfortable grimace shaking into frame. Edd groaned and adjusted the lense, turning it back towards the two other struggling Ed's.

"Eddy, I need to do more preliminary checks before we-"

"Zip it, sockhead, I know what I'm- woah, Ed, hold the bottom!"

"I'm trying Eddy!"

And with a horrific crash and more than a few curses, as well as Ed's own belly laugh, the tape frazzled and snowed to a stop. Ed snorted happily and rewound the tape, pausing when he saw the gap-toothed face fill the screen. He tilted his head and watched the wavering image, the furrowed brow, lips curled enough to allow a flash of gums and the front tooth gap.

"Where did you go, Double-Dee?" 

* * *

Eddward regarded the gaudy, plastic world that Jimmy modeled in his room just as repulsive as anything that didn't conform to the sterile, regimented one he secluded himself in. A beauty stand against each wall, large, four poster bed with billowing comforter, pillows deep enough to drown in, silk, frills, lace, tangles of phone and computer chargers in bundles at nearly every open outlet, the floor and beneath the bed littered with shoes and clothes that were once worn, never worn, one size too big, two sizes too small, slim fit, boot cut, skin tight, baggy, studded, torn, faded, designer, goodwill, tubes and cans and bottles of hair product and skin care half empty, completely dry, never opened, makeup compacts and trays and brushes and pens precariously balanced on any flat or near-flat surface, pop-idol clones jammed into narrow posters pouting out from nearly every corner of the room. It was a monument to vanity and all the fixings that went along with it.

"What have I said about brooding when I'm nursing a hangover?"

Jimmy threw back the covers and slumped, rolled almost, onto the floor, groaning as he crawled on all fours towards the velvet curtains letting in a weak beam of early morning sunlight.

"You're stunning, Jimmothy, simply stunning."

"Eat your heart out, Mr. Vincent."

Eddward retrieved a pair of plain sports sweatpants from his overnight bag, regarding himself in the full length mirror bolted to the wall.

"If you're going to be a spoil sport and NOT feel terrible, could you at least get me a glass of water from the kitchen?"

"Glacial or tap?"

"Glacial, and with some ice, dear."

Eddward smirked and retrieved a shirt from his bag, making his way towards the kitchen. The rest of the house was surprisingly tame, though still with that flourish Jimmy seemed to have adopted to an extreme. Ornate furniture, modernist couches and tables, family-photographs with era-appropriate frames, even the kitchen was an artistic statement. Oppressively polished chrome and steel glinted sharply from the depths of the morning shadows like drawn knives, Eddward feeling his way towards the cool, smooth handle of the refrigerator.

As he poured two glasses from the filtered pitcher, he withdrew his phone and began sorting through the messages. Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Mother, Father, Jimmy, May, Johnny... Ed. The last name glared out at him, the simple black text almost mocking in it's casualness. 'Why do I insist on even retaining this number?' Menu, delete, select, confirm? 'I don't see why this isn't something I could address at a later time.' Back, back, back, back.

Jimmy's messages were from the night before, their clarity and meaning becoming more abstract as the night and his binge wore on. Mother and Father were nothing remarkable, another status update with another estimate of a home visit, as well as the rubber-stamp parental obligatories he had come to be able to recite to the letter. May was a bit more confrontational.

"Naughty boys do naughty things, and then their friends kick them black and blue. Don't know your plan, don't know your scam, and I'm not gonna get between you OR kev, but you need to man up and cut this 'dark and mysterious asshole' routine. Its old. Marie wants to know when we're gonna do another movie night."

Back, back, back. All that was left was Johnny's message. The multimedia took a second to load, then brought the whole world to a standstill. There, frozen imperfectly in a blurred, crowded-out flash, was the stolen moment, the whirlwind of motion around the two entwined forms. And in the corner of the frame was the mockingly genuine grin he hadn't seen in years, a smile that typically meant an ordeal wasn't far behind. It was the grin Eddy flashed when he had cooked up a scam. 

* * *

"Beans n' Stuff' offered Kevin a unique opportunity. The independently owned coffee shop was staffed by returned college students and owned by a retired Air Force captain that was a close friend of Kevin's father. The shop allowed him to be able to focus on something other than his school work, his bullies, and even his protective circle of friends. This particular afternoon, he was going to try and catch up on some movies Ed had lent him weeks ago. Headphones in, iced coffee in hand, back to the wall and the rest of the world a simple shift of focus in front of him.

He decided to start with one of the foreign language films the large teen had suddenly found himself obsessed with, forsaking the B-grade horror movies that were a staple of their occasional marathons. Two Korean starlettes were in the midst of despairing over the effeminate male lead when he felt an overbearing presence slide into the opposite chair.

"Need something, short stuff?"

"Can't a guy get somethin sweet?"

"I'm not a barista, and we're nowhere near friends, dork."

"Dork, wow, been a while since I've heard that."

One of the workers dropped off the brunette's drink, the teen flashing his slick smile in appreciation.

"Look, shovelchin, we're not exactly tha same people we used ta be; I'm taller, way more mature, and, let's face it, you're not exactly Babe Ruth anymore." He took a sip of his drink and tried his best to seem unaware of the insult. "Anyway, I don't see any reason we can't NOT be friends, I mean, you and monobrow get along fine."

"Ed is too stupid to be a threat, and he's too nice to be an asshole. You, are the definition of both."

The two teens settled into an uncomfortable silence, Eddy's face betraying nothing. Kevin shifted his laptop aside and folded his hands on the table in front of him, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"So what you wanna talk about, shorty? Wanna come over for a movie, cuddle, talk about our periods?"

"Fun as that sounds, boxhead, what I'm here to talk about is somethin a bit closer to home... for both of us." Eddy withdrew his phone and thumbed through various applications, smirking as he came to what he had been looking for. "I think this should interest ya."

Kevin felt his blood turn to ice, his stomach coming to a heavy boil, something more approaching the sudden head rush of panic than nausea. There it was, clear as day, without any question, his invisible rum and coke flavored kiss. He took the phone from the brunette's hand, zooming in on the entwined pair, his eyes still wide in complete disbelief, saying nothing.

Eddy took the initiative. "See, red, like I said, there's no reason we can't be friends, or, at least, partners." He waited on a response, continuing on when he saw that the other teen was not in a talking frame of mind. "Look, Kev, no matter what sockhead believes, I still worry about him, care about him. But, since the accident, we haven't been exactly on speaking terms."

"Kinda gonna happen when you leave someone alone in a hospital."

Eddy swallowed the explosive indignation he felt spring up inside him, releasing a deep sigh to mask it. "There's more to that story than anyone wants ta understand."

"Then take it up with him"

"That's just the thing; I might as well be the wind to him, he doesn't acknowledge me without that stink-eye of his."

"I... appreciate this bit of info, shorty, but whatever it is you've got cooked up, I don't want any part of it."

"There's nothing you gotta do that you, or him, wouldn't do anyways."

"Get out of here."

"Not until ya at least hear me out, then ya don't even have to answer and I'll take off, easy as that."

"... You'll leave soon as you're done?"

"As soon, not before."

"... what, then?"

"The two 'a ya always had... a thing, I guess. Hey, I don't care, a friend's a friend, and I never bought into the homophobe crap." Eddy felt slight regret at his phrasing, realizing he broached something the redhead would never have discussed with him, even in confidence. "Anyways... Double-Dee never changed in one way; he can't express himself like a normal person. Before it was that nervous, gasping, sweating mess he always turned into, and now, like with anything he does, it's being a prick."

"You're making a ton of assumptions with me, small fry."

"Assumptions are one thing, but don't forget that no matter what, me and him used ta be friends. There's info I got and things I know that I think you'd be interested in, and in exchange for all a that, you help me out with my... problem."

"And that problem is?"

"Double-Dee not being my friend... that's my problem."

Kevin looked Eddy over and saw something he had only seen a few times before; sincerity. He sighed and rubbed at his temples, resting his elbows on the table. "What... HOW, do we even start this?"

"Leave that to me, shovelchin" 

* * *

"Say SPEEDO!" Sarah tried her best to seem all business as she snapped 'action' shots of the swim team, a couple of the members closer to her age obliging her with overt poses and pauses. She cycled through the four cameras dangling from her neck and shoulder, trying her best to get the best possible range of exposures, coming closer and closer to the edge of the pool. Her work for her Jr. High's paper had it's perks, the main one being allowing her access to the otherwise closed off and intimidating grounds and world of the High School.

She hardly noticed her older brother approach, his booming voice nearly sending her flying into the water. She regained her composure and turned, face reddened, to face the lumbering teen. "Ed you idiot, I coulda gotten wet."

"Sorry Sarah, Mom just wanted me to see if you needed a ride home."

Sarah calmed herself and smiled, "Thank you, big brother, I'll be out in a few minutes, I just need to take a few more photos."

"Alright Sarah."

The two had gained a far better sibling relationship ever since the misadventure several years ago with Eddy's brother, Sarah becoming protective and far less prone to her bouts of antagonistic anger. And Ed, for his part, continued on in his usual way of dealing with her, motivated more now by his genuine care for her than the fear of their parent's wrath.

"Always a picturesque sibling pair, you two." Eddward had emerged from the pool and was standing hardly a foot away from Sarah. She backed away, Ed stepping forward and putting her behind him. "And here you are, continuously providing others with the protection of your girth."

"Double-"

"Eddward, if you don't mind."

"Double-Dee, just leave us alone, please, I'm just taking care of my sister."

"Those private tutors have done you a world of good Ed, you actually put together a sentence that was not rambling or nonsensical."

Ed shook his head solemnly and turned, ushering Sarah along, not without complaint. "Come on Sarah, let's go home."

"Come Ed, I only wanted to talk."

"I can't remember the last time I talked to the real Double-Dee." Ed paused long enough to lock eyes with Eddward. His large, morose eyes cut through the sneering harshness between them, Eddward feeling, for a moment, the heartfelt sadness of his former friend.

"It was probably before my little spell in the Intensive Care Ward." The comment did nothing to regain his feeling of superiority, Ed disappearing out the door without another backwards glance. He stood there, arms crossed, trying to find some kind of personal redemption from the moment, and found himself without a concrete answer.

* * *

Kevin had no idea what the hell he was doing. He felt his body carrying him forward but his mind recoiling in complete terror at what was about to happen. The beckoning and increasingly worried voices of his friends drifted by in a completely different world, one separate from the detached, single-minded one he was occupying. He felt every impact as his feet came down on the tile of the cafeteria, the sound of the muscles in his jaw groaning as he kept it clenched tightly, ever deep breath he took to try and stay calm.

He was aware of the viperous looks that were shot at him by Johnny and Jimmy, aware of the dozens of other curious eyes that were turning to him. The only thing he was aware of besides the frantic workings of his own body was the figure before him; back turned, straight locks of black hair jutting out from the bottom of a knitted cap, rigid, upright posturing. As the insults began to reach his awareness, once again his body did all the work. With one hand he shoved Johnny out of his seat and with the other he took hold of the front of the swimmer's collar, straddling the bench and turning him to come face to face.

"Hey dork, I'm sick of your pet psychos here trailing after me, I want you to call them off. And on top of that, I wanted to have a little talk about something that happened a few nights ago, something I don't think you'd want anyone within earshot to learn about."

Even Jimmy was struck dumb by what had just happened, a look of legitimate interest crossing his features. "Well, the used jockstrap finally found a backbone."

"Can it Norma Jean, before I pound ya."

The customary laughter and 'ohs' that followed any schoolyard confrontation rose in a mocking chorus. Jimmy scoffed and merely sat back, leaving the moment to Eddward with a dismissive shake of his head, trying to seem as non chalant as possible.

"You've made a grave miscalculation, Mr. Barr."

Kevin barely had time to try and edge out a response when he felt his wrist being wrenched back and Eddward's palm striking him in the sternum, a harsh shove sending him onto the floor. The crowd suddenly became riotous and indistinguishable voices called out for a fight. Kevin caught his breath and stood, forgoing a fighting stance for an almost uncaring posture, arms crossed, hip bent.

"Look, Bruce Lee, I'm not here to fight."

"You certainly fooled me."

"Your little pomeranian guard dogs left me with little choice."

"And a phone call would have been too far out of the question?"

"I don't think anyone but the princess and the woodsman here have that."

Nat stepped inbetween the two and held out his arms to calm the crowd, most of the talk dying down. "Alright, alright, you two lovers done trading sassy one-liners?" He turned to Kevin and put his hands at his shoulders. "Come on Kev, that's enough fun." The redhead disregarded him, moving to the side and standing his ground.

"Not until Double-Dweeb here agrees to us having a little talk."

"We have nothing to discuss, Mr. Barr."

"We have plenty to discuss, Mr. Vincent."

"Nothing worth mentioning, for various reasons, the chief of which being that I am not the pliable, image conscious person you mistake me for."

"I think even you have a few things you don't want aired out, brainiac."

No one really knew how Johnny had managed to slide undetected next to Nat and Kevin, but the punch he threw was less stealthy, flooring Nat and opening the flood gates of barely contained violence. Soon the entire cafeteria had broken into a free for all, countless individual and petty grudges being bared out, and some simply joining in for the hell of it. The most destructive combatant was Rolf, tossing aside students and landing vicious blows in his human-ocean-parting tirade to reach Kevin. While Nat and Johnny struggled on the floor, Kevin once again was thrown into the mix by his body's sudden surge of mindless bravado.

Kevin knew the few blows he managed to land had an effect, he also knew however that the ones undoubtedly about to be returned would have an equal if not greater effect. He was not disappointed. With the wind knocked out of him and the world sent white and spinning, he did what his instincts told him; he tackled the bastard. They were lost in the struggling, flailing limbs of the other students, intentional and accidental kicks and stomps cutting into their private tumble.  
There was the legitimate fire of something within him, something he thought long ago lost, extinguished. With every strike, with every upper hand gained, Kevin felt his long-neglected spirit and sinew embolden and strengthen. Likewise, the typically apathetic and cold swimmer was suddenly beside himself in a panicked, desperate fear that drowned out his mind's repeated pleas for control, for calm.

"BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!" Faculty and the on-campus police officer rushed in, pulling students apart and trying to keep any involved from escaping. Rolf pried Kevin off and hurried him along to one of the rear exits, a bruised Nat being helped along by Nazz. The group hurried off and found refuge in the freshman locker room, catching their collective breath, and waited for a sign that it was safe to venture out.

Kevin ached all over, his face feeling hot and swollen, hands numb and scraped from the friction of the ground and the repeated blows to and from Eddward. The tired foursome looked at one another and began laughing, the tension of the previous few moments bleeding away. The redhead became aware of his phone vibrating, removing it and being thankful there was no damage to the screen. An unidentified number was calling, and though every reasonable thought in his head screamed to ignore it, as well as the confused looks from his friends, he held the phone to his ear and answered.

"Yeah?"

"I'd appreciate an audience, at my residence, sometime tonight. We need to resolve your dilemma and address a few of my own."

"That wasn't so hard, see?"

"I'm the one who called, Mr. Barr. I'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival."


End file.
